


Baby Nate/"Baby Fever"

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Love Confessions, Lucid Dreaming, Parent Clint Barton, Protective Laura Barton, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Wanda and Vision volunteer to babysit Baby Nathaniel Pietro Barton and it leads to unexpected advances in their relationship.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	Baby Nate/"Baby Fever"

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Wanda and Vision with babies so how could I resist! Enjoy the sap fest!

Wanda Maximoff had a powerful aura. When she walked into the room you felt it in your soul, Vision felt it, and that's one of the ways he had been convinced of his humanity. It might have had something to do with her mind-altering abilities, but probably not. She was just one of those people that could halt the world by smiling. She could be so incredibly gentle that you forget she can bring you to your knees in a heartbeat, turning your brain into mush. She could also unleash hell like nothing you had ever seen before, red fire rippling from her hands as she tore apart everything you loved and forced you to watch it over and over again. These and more were the reasons Vision thought he might malfunction, watching her sway by the window as she sang quietly, holding baby Nathaniel Pietro Barton in her arms. He was awestruck, how could she be so perfect?

Baby Nate cooed as he released his slobbery grip on her layered necklaces and reached his hand up to touch her cheek, causing her accent to thicken as she smiled. She was singing traditional Sokovian songs, songs that belonged to a decimated country, reduced to rubble. They relied solely on being retold by the scattered survivors now, already having been passed down through generations. Such beautiful songs, Vision committed each line to memory so that he may carry them with him as well.

Wanda sang on, her dress and cardigan moving with her, dress brushing against her thighs just above the hem of her tall socks, and cardigan sweeping against her stocking covered calves as she swayed. Her hair fell down her back in auburn waves, aside from the now sticky pieces pulled forward over her shoulder by Nathaniel. He was falling asleep now, letting out little sighs and yawns as his eyes struggled to stay open, his slobbery hand leaving a light sheen over her collarbones and chest as it slowly slid down to his little body, and Wanda turned away from the window. Vision remained silent as he watched her creep across the room toward the pack and play, rocking Nate still, moving slowly to allow him to succumb to sleep. She leaned over the side and gently lay him down, standing back slowly. Vision felt dizzy and something flashed through his mind, so fast he hardly caught it. It was Wanda, she looked slightly older though. She was standing with a tall blonde man, each of them holding a tiny bundle and smiling. If you looked closely, the mans blue eyes resembled turning gears like his own.

"Dormi bine mic.(sleep well little one)" she whispered down to Nathaniel, and it brought him back to the present. Wanda beamed, eyes shining at the sleeping bundle.

"Wanda, shall I make you some lunch while he is down?" Visions voice was hardly audible, and he couldn’t tell if it was for fear of waking the baby or fear of losing the vision he had, it slipping from his mind like grains of sand. She tore her eyes from Nate, and nodded.

"Yes, thank you Vizh." She walked over to an armchair not too far from the pack and play, and sunk down into it, pulling her legs under her. "And perhaps a warm wet rag" she set to work at untangling the sections of her sticky matted hair.

"I will be back momentarily." He made his way down the hall, and into the kitchen where Tony was putting a plate heaped with pizza rolls into the microwave. Vision cleared his throat softly to alert Tony of his presence.

"Oh hey Vision, how's The Baby-Sitters Club going?" He pulled a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water from the sink. "Friday, can you remind me to get a new Brita filter for this thing? If you don't change them they can kill you! No Avenger should have to go out that way."

"Reminder created." His watch chirped, a ring of light shooting around the edge.

“That used to be you, you know.” Tony set his glass down on the counter, gesturing to his watch.

“No, that was Jarvis. Though he is part of me, I am more than he was.” Vision pulled a plate from the cabinet, setting it on the counter before turning to the pantry to retrieve the bread and peanut butter. It was best not to risk trying to cook something, Wanda deserved nutrients she could stomach right now. Tony watched him in awkward silence as he pulled jelly from the fridge and set to work constructing the perfect pb&j.

“So Wanda's still trying to get him to go down? I could try my hand as long as she promises not to blow me away.” the microwave beeped and Tony pulled his pizza rolls out, burning his hand on the plate. “Ah shit.” he flipped the sink on again, resting his hand in the cool stream.

“Wanda was more then capable at handling baby Nathaniel. He found her presence to be a completely satisfactory temporary replacement for his mother” he pushed the halves of the sandwich together, and cut it in half diagonally.

“Shes a weird choice for a babysitter but hey, if it works, it works I guess. Still wouldn’t be my first choice.” Tony flipped the faucet off with his elbow, grabbing a towel from the counter and drying his hand. “I guess its a good thing the kid likes her, seeing as Barton named him after her brother.” he popped a pizza roll into his mouth, and began chewing fast, exhaling. “Wow! Thats like molten lava in my mouth. Sweet.” he picked up the plate with the towel, and began to walk away, “You’d better look out though. Babies make women crazy. Every time Pepper is around one for more than 5 minutes I have to hear about it for a week.” he called out as he turned the corner, "Baby Fever, thats a great relationship test right there."

Vision ran the hot water as he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, then wet a washcloth once steam rose from the stream. He shut off the water and squeezed the excess from the rag, then headed back to the main living room. Wanda was asleep in the chair where he had left her, arm flopped over the side. He set the sandwich and washcloth down on the coffee table, and pulled a blanket off the couch, laying it over her softly, tucking her extended arm back in toward her body. She wrinkled her nose and exhaled sharply as he turned away. He had woken her.

"Vizh? Sorry! I must've dozed off… is Nate still asleep?" He retrieved her lunch and the damp rag, and handed them to her.

"I haven't been gone long, he is still resting. I didn't mean to wake you, I was just trying to make you more comfortable." He sat on the couch and watched her wipe herself down with the washcloth, spot cleaning sticky baby drool. When she was done, she tossed it aside, gathering her hair and pulling it around to one side.

"Mmm! Peanut butter and jelly with a side of banana? You shouldn't have!" She teased as she picked up a slice, chowing down.

"I figured I should keep it simple. Taking care of Nathaniel is a lot of work and I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"He's a sweet baby, I don't mind looking after him." She gazed wistfully at the pack and play as she took another bite and yawned. "I always wanted a baby sister or brother, but my parents could hardly afford me and Pietro both. And now, after everything, I doubt babies will come my way."

Vision tilted his head, "Why do you say that? You know Clint's home is always open, and I'm sure he and Laura wouldn't mind you watching Nate more often! You handle him exceptionally well."

"Dulce Vizh(sweet Vizh)… I mean for myself." She finished the first half of the sandwich and sighed. "After everything Strucker pumped me full of, I fear I may be in the same boat as Natasha." She looked away, embarrassment and sadness clear on her face as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "I truly am the last Maximoff the world will know."

She looked back at him, and as their eyes met his previous vision flashed through his mind again. Wanda and the blonde man each cradling tiny babies, a happy family. She leaned up and kissed the blonde man and he began to fade, revealing Vision in his place. Vision was the blonde man.

Baby Nate began to fuss, which snapped Vision back to the present. Wanda was already halfway to him, slightly flushed with a strange look on her face. Had she seen it too? If she had, she didn't say anything. She reached for his pacifier in the diaper bag, and popped it into his mouth, smoothing his hair back until his eyes drooped shut again.

"If I cannot have children of my own, I hope to be half as cool of an aunt as Natasha is. The children adore her." She slumped down next to the pack and play, watching Nate sleep.

"Wanda, you have him wrapped around your finger." Vision moved to the floor next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You really shouldn't rule out the possibility of becoming a mother." He added quietly.

"I suppose crazier things have happened," she sighed, then smiled, "you exist, for one." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then fell back, resting her head in his lap. "I guess you can't have kids either though. Maybe thats the secret to being a good Avenger, infertility!" She twisted a cloud of red mist between her hands.

He wondered if it was true, if he would be unable to have children. He supposed it made sense, he wasn't really human. Almost human, but not; in the same way a rabbit was almost the same as a hare. Hares and rabbits are genetically incompatible despite almost being almost the same animal. He watched the red cloud leave her hands and drift up towards the ceiling. Wanda deserved children, but she was all too young for them now. He made a mental note to contact Dr. Cho in regards to his compatibility with a human, even though their relationship had barely begun he didn't want to hold Wanda back from a normal human life.

"Vizh," she yawned, rolling so she lay on her side facing him, "would you be okay with watching him for a little bit? Just to make sure he stays down? I think I would benefit from a nap."

"Of course, would you like to go to your bedroom? I'm sure that would be the most comfortable option." He pulled her hair over her shoulder, so it spread out behind her.  
"Nu multumesc(no thanks), I don't want to be far if he wakes." She yawned and closed her eyes, but lifted a hand to the air, scarlet tendrils wisping out towards the basket of blankets in the corner for movie night, and a rather large one was carried back to them on a sea of red. Vision covered her, using excess to make a pillow for her in his lap. He began to stroke her hair like he did at night when she had nightmares, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. As she slept, Vision began to wonder if he was good enough for her, until she began to dream. She had psychically linked them without a thought, out of habit.

As Wanda slept, she walked freely through her dream, unaware of Vision playing Big Brother, ready to wake her at the first sign of a nightmare. She dreamt of being with Vision, of marrying him. She stood in the doorway and wistfully watched as she dreamt of long nights of rapturous lovemaking, of him worshiping every inch of her. The dream slowed down as it progressed, it got thicker. She felt like she was walking through syrup as they bought a house. A cute little farm, down the road from Clint and Laura. She stood in the lawn, watching a heavily pregnant dream version of herself walk up the steps, dream Vision helping her as she wobbles up. Dream Wanda turns and looks at her now, looks at her like she sees her. "Just wait."

She is woken by Vision lightly shaking her, saying baby Nate is fussing. She cracks her eyes open and scoops up the little boy, face flushed from her dream. "Ceva somn, nu(some nap, huh)?"

As he watched her cradle the little boy beside him, Visions heart felt full. She swept Nate away after he calmed down, and changed his diaper. Vision smiled as he heard the babies gleeful laughter at her blowing raspberries on his belly as she carried him back, her mind still linked with his. She reached for a fresh outfit out of the diaper bag before sitting back beside him, contemplating her dream. Halfway through buttoning the onesie, she froze.

"Oh, la naiba!(oh shit) Vision!" She abruptly closed the mental link, looking faint. "I don't know what to say!" She knew there was no way she could deny fault for the dream, not after standing in the doorway watching him screw her brains out for half of it, then looking back on it fondly after waking up. She definitely didn't intend for him to see that. Panic consumed her, her cheeks violently pink. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you embarrassed?" Vision placed his hand on Wanda's back and began to rub it in small circles, "is that not what you want?"

She looked up at him, he was being serious. "Of course I want all of that with you! It just isn't fair to shove it all at you like that though."

"Why not? It all seemed rather enjoyable to me." He was being serious, dead serious. "I will confess that I am not sure if I can give you children Wanda, but I am certainly capable of everything else."

"Sex." She thought, "he's talking about the sex." Heat flashed over her, and she set to work finishing the snaps on Nate's clothes.

She was focusing on Nathaniel hard now, lifting him up and holding him while he stood, bouncing vigorously as if he was in a jumper.

"That is sweet for you to say Vizh, but please don't just go along with what I want." She reached for a stuffed bear from the diaper bag, and Vision caught her wrist as she was pulling it out.

"Look into my mind if you do not believe me." He was gentle, but she knew he didn't intend to let her pass up the offer. He let her wrist go, and she flipped a small stream of scarlet at him. Setting the bear on the floor, she released Nathaniel, who began to slowly crawl around.

She turned to face Vision, and he let her into his mind. A sea of his thoughts burst into her head. He showed her everything, the awestruck way he felt when she walks into a room, the way he watched her sway with Baby Nate at the window; how it made him feel whole. How fuzzy it made him feel to see her with a baby, how he struggled to quantify it. Want, need. How he had memorized her silhouette against the darkness, every curve and dip of her figure. His deep lust filling her mind as he showed her images of herself during training, leggings and tank top snug to her body, skin glistening lightly with sweat. Deeper lust, tinged with embarrassment and lightly with guilt now as he recalled the time he had learned the importance of knocking. She had been naked, fresh out of the shower after training and on the hunt for a specific bra in her room. He had averted his eyes of course, but he had still seen her. Wanda blushed as he touched her knee, urging her forward. He showed her the respect that he had for her, his awe at her strength and power. She began to tear up as he prepared to allow her to see his vision of them as parents, and when the image of them as a family spread across her mind, it planted itself like a tree. He showed her his first memory, the gentle caress of her mind searching his while he lay unfinished in the Cradle, and his immediate need to be near her as soon as he was finished with Ultron. He had saved her before killing the last Ultron, not being able to wait. He had never told anyone that before.

"Wanda, it has always been you. I just didn't know it before, you must forgive me I didn't know I was capable of feeling love for you like this, I do not believe it was intended but I will not deny it. If you would have me, I will stay with you forever." He stood, offering himself to her.

"Tu dulce lucru(you sweet thing), I love you too." She was crying now, shaken by the unbridled sincerity of his confession. He swept her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Baby Nate cooed from the floor as Vision set her down, and she leaned up to kiss him again, arms wrapping lazily around his neck. She broke away, as baby Nate had made his way to her leg, and was trying to pull himself up.

"Baiat prostut(silly boy), where is your ursuleț(teddy bear)?" She swept him up into her arms. He squealed in delight and grabbed a fistful of Wanda's hair, yanking it and waving his arm around excitedly.

"Mr. Barton!" Vision scolded and took the baby as Wanda winced, trying to reclaim her hair. "You musnt pull a ladies hair, it isn't a very gentlemanly thing to do!"

"Decât dacă te cere Vizh(unless she asks you to Vizh)." Wanda couldn't help herself. He was damn sexy with a baby. Nate had forgotten Wanda's hair, and was fixated on trying to pick Vision apart, tiny fingers clawing at the vibranium plates across his face. Vision fell deathly still for a moment, and as Wanda opened her mouth to ask if he was ok, he began to change. His complexion began to even out, lightening to match Wandas. Blonde hair sprouted from his head, and he looked normal as could be. Nate dropped his hands and looked up at the now human looking Vision.

"Is that better?" He flashed a grin down and the baby squealed again. "I will accept that as a yes."

Wanda felt faint, literally swooning. "Vizh, I need to know if its possible for us to have this." She sat down and continued gawking at him with the baby.

"I had planned on contacting Dr. Cho at some point to learn if it was possible for me to reproduce, but suppose now I can bump it up my priority list. She will need to meet with you as well though, to assess what damage, if any, has been caused to your reproductive organs." He was bouncing Nate lightly and spinning, and they were both beaming.

It wasn't going to be fun, but if thats what it took to have a family, then she would do it. She wouldn't let her family name die out with her. Nathaniel began to whine stretching his arms towards Wanda and opening and closing his hands.

"Come here lucru dulce(sweet thing)" she hopped up and Vision handed the baby over, letting his disguise fall. She took Nate in her arms and Vision pulled her up into a kiss.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Clint called out as he rounded the corner, Laura on his arm. Wanda hastily broke away and smiled shyly, but Clint wasn't amused "In front of my son?"

Laura laughed and took Nate, then hugged Wanda. "How was it? Was he fussy?"

Wanda smiled at the baby, and let him hold her finger. "He was a sweetie! He can stay with me anytime!"

"How was it with Vision?" She leaned in, whispering. Wanda blushed, and Laura deemed it as an answer. "Babies are no joke… cute in theory but in reality a lot of hard work." She grabbed Nathaniel's hand before he could pull her hair, "you can watch Nate anytime though!"

"Yeah, alone at our house." Clint leaned in and added, "and I pray to God Nathaniel is the only baby around these parts for some time."

"Clint!" Laura picked up the teddy bear and thrust it into her husbands arms. Vision appeared, diaper bag re packed and ready to go. Everybody watched as he extended his hand to the baby, who accepted his index finger in return.

"Thank you for an enlightening day Mr. Barton, you have been a delight to observe." Wanda felt her face flush again. She really, really wanted to be alone with him.

"Okay, well… thats a wrap! We have a long ride ahead of us, lets roll out!" Clint wrapped his arm around Laura's waist, diaper bag hiked up over his shoulder.

"Bye guys!" Laura waved to Wanda and Vision, winking while Clint was turned around.

When they turned the corner Wanda grabbed Visions hand without looking, staring at the hallway where Laura and Clint disappeared. She knew babies were no joke, and wasn’t in a hurry to have one immediately, but that wasn’t reason enough to hold back anymore. She wanted Vision, and armed with undeniable knowledge he wanted her just as bad sent her over the edge.

"You, me, bedroom. Please." Her voice trembled with nerves, barely audible, but she meant what she said.

"And by that, you mean you would like to resolve the growing sexual tension by giving in to temptation?"

"I mean I want to have sex. With you. Right now." She started walking to her room, the coiling heat that she had been denying and ignoring for months springing free, directing her to do as it pleased. Vision caught up to her in a heartbeat, sweeping her into his arms and flying down the hall to her room, locking the door behind them. As they feverishly fell back onto the bed, Vision noted how warm Wanda was. He made a mental note to look up the symptoms of having “Baby Fever” as soon as he was finished pleasing Wanda in every way known to man, and android, as he was quite certain she had caught it.


End file.
